wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 26, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The March 26, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 26, 2018 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Episode summary Nia Jax vs Mickie James Alexa Bliss played Nia Jax for a very long time, but the jig may well be up when The Irresistible Force faces Bliss for the Raw Women’s Title at WrestleMania — at least, if we’re to take what Jax did to Bliss’ enforcer Mickie James as any indication. The Irresistible Force seized control early against James and refused to let up, though Mickie landed a chop-block on Jax’s leg after Bliss diverted her challenger’s attention at ringside. Mickie capitalized on the cheap shot by forcing Nia into the corner, though that also led to her downfall when Nia pressed Mickie off the turnbuckle and into a match-ending Samoan Drop. Alexa attempted to pile on with a post-match sneak attack, but The Goddess’ strike only served to anger Jax more, and the champion made a hasty retreat. With WrestleMania just around the corner, however, Alexa can only run so far before she finds herself face-to-face with Jax, ready or not. Asuka vs Jamie Frost With established WWE Superstars trying and failing to snap Asuka’s undefeated streak, an intrepid local named Jamie Frost arrived on Raw with all the confidence of a multi-time champion, proclaiming that since she had never competed professionally, there was no way Asuka could possibly be ready for her. She was wrong. Her inexperience turned out to be her undoing, as a couple of hammer-fisted punches and one brazen slap to The Empress of Tomorrow led to a wicked kick that dropped Jamie Frost like a rock. 1-2-3, the streak continues, and Charlotte Flairawaits in New Orleans. Sasha Banks confronted Bayley Animosity has been brewing between Bayley and Sasha Banks for weeks, and the discontent between the two former Women’s Champions has finally led to a collision course at WrestleMania: Bayley declared for the WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal, making her only the second Raw woman to do so after Banks. The Huggable One had less to say about their confrontation last Monday, which led to a tag team defeat, though she was adamant that she would refuse to let Sasha seize the spotlight any longer. Banks, unmoved, made no apologies for the me-first attitude she’s taken throughout her career, nor was she fazed by Bayley’s accusation that she continues to take advantage of The Huggable One because she can’t win in a fair fight. But The Huggable One’s final shot — that even though Banks was a four-time Raw Women’s Champion, she never kept it for very long — was too much to bear, and the two finally threw hands, hurling each other into walls and lockers alike in a wild backstage brawl until they were separated by a crew of refs. Absolution confronted Ronda Rousey and Kurt Angle Ronda Rousey’s WrestleMania debut is a dream come true for The Baddest Woman on the Planet, but Triple H & Stephanie McMahon are already predicting that conflicting motives and rampant egos will lead to disaster for Rousey and her WrestleMania partner, Kurt Angle. The Baddest Woman on the Planet seemed entirely unmoved by Stephanie, who she referred to as “trust-fund tough” after Angle invited her to the ring later in the night. She was a bit more polite in refuting Paige’s offer to recruit her into Absolution, who Paige believed could back her up better than Angle. When Paige attempted to sic her cohorts on “Rowdy” Ronda in response, however, all civility went out the window. Sonya Deville was swiftly dispatched, and Mandy Rose’s attempt at a sneak-attack nearly landed her in an armbar until Angle talked his partner down. There may be no such restraint at WrestleMania. Results * Singles Match: Nia Jax defeated Mickie James (w/ Alexa Bliss) * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Jamie Frost Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes